Secret Daughter
by Elzbelz16
Summary: Sam and Phil were childhood sweethearts and are now married. but what happened when Sam fell pregnant with Phil's child when they were in college, was their baby adopted. if it was will they ever see her again. When they do a lot of surprises await in store for the lovely huxon couple
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second fanfic. I love the Bill and my favourite pairing is Sam/Phil (Huxon) For the purpose of this fic, Sam and Stuart never happened, Abi was never born, Sam and Phil are married and DI Manson never came to Sun Hill, Samantha was given the permanent DI position after being Acting DI for 18 months. **

Chapter 1

Samantha Nixon looked sadly at the picture of her baby daughter, the daughter her parents had made her give away. She held the photo close to her heart as she felt tears rolling down her cheek but suddenly there was a knock at the door 'knock, knock'. Sam quickly wiped the tears away from her face; she didn't like to let her guard down at work. "Come in" she called to the detective on the other side of the door. The door creaked open and DCI Jack Meadows walked in. He noticed that she had been crying and wondered what was wrong "are you ok Sam?" Sam quickly moved round to face him. "Yes Guv I just had something in my eye" Jack could tell that she was lying but decided not to argue with her "right well I've got interviews for the new DC in half an hour and I was wondering if you would like to sit in" "yeah I'd love to guv I'll meet you down there". With that Jack left her office and went over to DS Hunter. "Phil do you know what's wrong with Sam?" Phil looked confused "no guv why?" "well I just entered her office and she had been crying but when I asked her what was wrong she said that she had something in her eye but I could tell that she was lying, do you think you could have a word with her, I know she trusts you" Jack replied. Phil looked over to Sam's office with concern, "course guv I'll see what I can do". With that Jack turned away and walked out of CID and Phil walked towards his wife's office and knocked on the door. You see unbeknown to their colleagues Sam and Phil had been married for the last three months after being in a relationship for five months.

"Come in" called Sam as she looked to see who was entering. When she saw it was Phil she let out a sigh of relief; she was allowed to get upset in front of him, he was her husband after all. "Sam honey what's wrong?" Phil asked as he perched on the edge of her desk taking hold of her hand in his. "Oh Phil I feel so stupid I should never have given it away" "given what away Sam?" Sam reached towards her top drawer and took hold of the photo she had hidden when Jack came in. She showed the picture to Phil. It was a picture of Sam and a baby. "our daughter Phil, when we were in college I got pregnant with your baby, my mum wouldn't let me see you after that, she told me to have the baby but not to tell you" Phil looked at her lovingly "what happened to her ?" "when I gave birth to her and held her in the hospital, it felt so right, I felt you there with me, I wanted to keep her and look after but my parents forced me to put her up for adoption, she would have been 21 today" Sam felt the tears build as she recalled the memory and Phil wrapped his arms protectively around her. "oh Sam sweetie come here" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner but I didn't know whether I wanted to see her again but I do Phil I want to find our daughter" "it's ok Sam I love you no matter what and I'll help you find her, we'll do whatever it takes" "I love you too Phil thank you". Phil kissed the top of Sam's head before she got up and made her way down to the front interview room to help Jack conduct the interviews for the new DC.

She felt better now for telling Phil but she just wished she knew where to look first but little did she know that she was about to come face to face with her long lost daughter.

**So who will her daughter be and will she become the new DC. You'll have to review xxx P.S. sorry it's so short other chapters will be longer I promise xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it read and review xxx disclaimer; I don't own the Bill or any of the characters except Liam Hopkins and Lucy and Lily Hunter**

Chapter 2

Samantha entered the interview room where she found the DCI sat with one of the potential candidates. She was sat opposite Jack looking quite confident but nervous. She had beautiful blonde hair with brown eyes but Sam just couldn't help but think that she looked very familiar. Never the less, she took her seat next to Jack as she read through the candidate's application ready to begin the interview. "Right let's start by clarifying a few basics your name please?" Jack began "Stevie Louise Moss" "and your date of birth" " 20th April 1986" " oh well happy birthday I see you're 21 today" "yes thank you in fact I turned 21 just five minutes ago at 2:00pm" as soon as Sam heard this her heart skipped at the sudden realisation that Stevie could in fact be her long lost daughter. Everything started running through her head _Sam's POV 'wait did I just hear that, she said her birthday is 20__th__ April, she's 21 today and she was born at 2pm could she really be my daughter'_. Anyway back in reality, Sam quickly dismissed the thought from her head in order to keep professional during the interviews "fantastic, right well what were you doing before applying for this position?" Jack continued "well I worked with the Manchester Metropolitan Police for a while but then I decided to move down here and I've worked at Priory Road for the last 2 years" Just then Sam decided to take over as the thought of Stevie being her daughter came back into her mind Jack didn't mind though "So what made you decide to move down here to London?" "My parents told me that I was adopted and said that my birth mother lived down here, I was hoping to track her down but I haven't had much luck so far, anyway I have had plenty of experience working in the MET and I really hope to be working with you in the near future" replied Stevie as she rose from her seat while shaking hands with DCI Meadows and DI Nixon "Thank-you Miss Moss we'll get back to you soon and good luck with tracking down your birth mother. With that Stevie left the room and Jack asked the next candidate to enter as he sat down again ready to begin the second of about five interviews. I was going to be a long morning.

About an hour and a half later, Sam and Jack had finished all of the interviews and were deciding on who the lucky candidate should be luckily for Sam it was the one she was hoping for. "So guv what do you think?" "I don't know Sam I mean they all looked good on paper but only one of them seemed perfect for the job; Miss Stevie Louise Moss" "why is that guv" "well, the others seemed to competitive to get along with the others in CID and didn't seem to have much experience but Stevie on the other hand seemed a lot more relaxed and has had much more experience than the others, I think she should get the job" "I agree guv" "ok I'll go give her the good news". After tidying away the applications from the other candidates, Jack rose from his seat and left the room to call DC Stevie Moss. Stevie was just about to leave her house when the phone rang "Hello" "Hello miss Moss it's DCI Meadows here from Sun Hill Police Station, I've got some news about the position" "oh yes" "well, you showed real passion and commitment which is why I'd like to offer you the job as the new DC in our CID department starting tomorrow, what do you say?" "Oh my gosh I'd love to I'll see you tomorrow then guv bye" "yeah see you tomorrow bye".

Meanwhile Sam left the interview room and made her way back up to CID she needed to tell Phil about Stevie. When she got their she saw Phil sat at his desk. He smiled as he saw her walk, even now after 8 months of being together; she could make his heart beat faster every time he saw her. "Phil a word in my office please" an array of 'oooo's' made their way around the CID office but Phil didn't care he knew he wasn't in trouble. He walked into his wife's office and locked the door while Sam shut the blinds. Sam relaxed into his arms as he held her in a loving embrace. "You seem happier Sam, what's happened?" "oh Phil I think I've found her, I think I've finally found our daughter" Sam said as a smile crept across her face "what do you mean Sam where is she and how do you know she's our daughter" "you'll meet her tomorrow she's the new DC, I walked into the front interview room and was met by the sight of a very familiar face, a young girl with beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes; at first I thought I was being silly, but then she said that she turned 21 today at 2pm and that she was adopted and that she moved down here in order to track down her birth mother. Phil our daughter was born at 2pm 21 years ago today and her adopted parents lived in Manchester which is where she said she grew up." "Wow Sam, I can't believe it, what's her name?" "Stevie Louise Moss and that's another thing the couple who adopted our daughter were called Mr & Mrs Moss, I love you so much Phil, I can't wait to finally lay eyes on are long lost daughter" "neither can I Sam I love you too, now come I think it's time we went home don't you Mrs Hunter" Phil said with a wink "yes I do Mr Hunter" smiled Sam as she leant up to kiss her gorgeous husband.

**So there you have bet you didn't see that one coming did you. Stevie Moss is Sam and Phil's long lost daughter xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so Phil has got something to ask Sam but what will her answer be? Xxx**

Chapter 3

Sam and Phil arrived back at their home half an hour later after leaving the station and driving to the chip shop to have their tea. Sam opened the door and stepped in allowing Phil step inside after her before locking the door behind them. Once inside Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine before pouring a glass for both her and Phil who was waiting in the living room. Sam picked up the glasses and made her way to the lounge where she handed Phil his glass before taking placing herself on his lap and wrapping an arm around her neck. "You know Sam I've been thinking, it's been on my mind ever since we got married" Phil said as he took a sip from his wine glass "oh yeah what about?" "about us, I want us to have a baby, I love you so much and I want us to be a proper little family" Sam looked into his eyes lovingly "oh Phil why didn't you say anything sooner, that's all I've been thinking about, I love you so much, you have made me the luckiest girl in the world and I'd love to have a baby with you" "really Sam are you sure?" "I've never been more sure about anything in the world, I love you Phil, I chose to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want us to try for a baby". As she said those words Sam placed her wine glass on the table before Phil's of him and placing it next to hers before leaning in to catch Phil's lips with her own in a passionate and loving kiss. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and Sam wrapped hers around his neck. Still loving the taste of each other's lips, Sam moved her hands around Phil's neck and towards the collar of his shirt as she started undoing the buttons one by one. As she reached the final button, she traced her hands up his masculine chest before pulling the shirt over his shoulder and letting it fall onto the floor. While Sam was doing that, Phil started to tug on the buttons of her blouse before removing the garment and letting rest on the floor. They never stopped kissing each other but Sam pulled away suddenly. Phil looked at her worryingly. "I think we should move this somewhere a bit more private, don't you?" Sam said with a smile.

With that one sentence Phil stood and picked Sam up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist with his arms supporting her back as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Once upstairs, Phil opened the door to reveal their bedroom and carried Sam inside and shut the door behind them. He pinned Sam up against the back of the door as he kissed her very passionately. Sam dropped to her feet and pulled Phil towards the bed and on top of her. Once she was led down, she reached for the buckle of his belt and undid his trouser buttons. She felt the bulge inside grow bigger as she did so. Phil moved his hands down towards the hem of Sam's skirt and began to undo the button before pulling the skirt over her knees and discarding on the floor. He then broke away from her luscious lips and stood up in order to remove his own trousers and boxers. For a second Sam wished there was more light in the room but she was pulled away from her thoughts as Phil crushed his lips against hers while moving his hands round to her back to unclasp her bra. He removed the garment and began caressing her breasts with his hands and teasing her nipples with his tongue. Once he had given each breast the attention he desired he moved his hands down towards Sam's thighs and removed her panties. There was now nothing stopping them from enduring the love and passion they both felt for each. Sam smiled at Phil "I want you". Phil knew this was his cue, he leant down to catch Sam's lips with his own in order to stifle her moans of pleasure as he gently pushed himself inside her. He stayed still for a few seconds so that she could used to the feel of him inside her before thrusting himself in and out of her. Sam wrapped her legs tight around Phil's waist to ensure that he penetrate her deeper and bucked her hips to his movements.

Half an hour later both Sam and Phil lay breathlessly next to each other after experiencing a love making marathon. Sam snuggled her head against Phil's warm chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her "I love you Phil, I can't wait to meet our daughter tomorrow" "neither can I Sam, I love you too". Phil kissed the top of Sam's head before resting his head against the pillow as they both drifted off into peaceful night's sleep.

The next morning, Sam and Phil arrived at the station around 7:00am; they walked in separately to avoid suspicion. Once inside the CID office, Sam made her way to the DI's office and began on the mountain of paperwork that sat in front of her. A few minutes later, Phil knocked on her door and entered "Hey Sam how are you feeling?" Sam looked up and smiled "I'm fine Phil, just worried what she'll say when she finds out that we are her real parents, I just hope she doesn't want to leave once she finds out" Phil took hold of Sam's hands and rubbed his thumb against them "listen Sam, you said yourself that she told you that she had moved to London in order to track down her birth other, all you will be doing is giving her a helping hand, don't worry about I'll be right here with you when you tell her" "thanks Phil". With that Phil left his wife's office and Sam continued with her paperwork although she found it hard to continue as she thought of all the ways the day ahead could turn out.

**How will they tell Stevie and how will she react? Find out in the next chapter xxx **


End file.
